


Baby, Don't Play With My Heart

by Jabiechan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Roman bein' a oblivious boi, Roman needs affection and mistakenly pines after Logan and Virgil and Patton oof, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for SVS Pt. 2, im sorry for any grammar errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabiechan/pseuds/Jabiechan
Summary: Roman knew he was an anomaly. After all, a figment of someone’s personality should not have a soulmate, so why does he have one? Much less, why did it have to be him?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	1. The Truth Hurts

“What’s a soulmate?” 

Such a simple question, but a question that would permanently change Roman’s look on everything in his life and Thomas’s life. Thomas had been in his third grade class learning about fairy tales when the topic had been brought up, all the children seated on the carpeted floor eager for an answer but not as eager as Roman could have been. He was a dreamer which wasn’t a surprise, I mean he was Thomas’s _creativity_ after all, and all the fairy tales that he read always seemed to mention that term, soulmate. What did it mean? Why was it so significant? He listened in anticipation, desperate for an answer as their teacher gave all of her students a smile and murmured the sentence which would change his life forever.

“A soulmate is your one true love, the person who perfectly compliments you in every way and completes you. And it all can be identified by a simple name inked onto your skin.”

Roman was ecstatic. He could have his own soulmate! He giggled with joy, tossing around his small red dragon plush and adjusted his little makeshift sword as he headed out of his room into the living room, feeling overjoyed to share this new and wonderful news to the other sides. A bright smile stretched across his face as he headed into the room, only Logic present. Logic paid no attention to the fanciful side, his nose buried into a copy of “A Study In Scarlet”. 

“Hello, nerd!” he called out, waving a hand dramatically between Logic and his book. The logical side sighed closed the novel with a thud, pushing up his black glasses which kept wanting to slip down his face

“What do you want Creativity?” Logic murmured, his face empty of emotion, but a hint of annoyance laced in his voice. Not that the fanciful side could notice though. Roman couldn’t contain another laugh of joy. 

“So, Thomas learned about soulmates today and it sounds so cool! You know, someone being your one true love and I’m just so excited to meet mine!” Roman laughed, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. He looked over, hoping that the logical side to be happy like him, but was yet again met with a blank stare. Roman pouted, clutching his dragon plush close to him.

“You know you can at least _say_ something positive you know,” Roman laughed nervously, but was still met with Logic’s unnerving stare. This was different though, instead of his usual stoic gaze, this was a look of pity, pity for him. Logic cleared his throat awkwardly, pushing up his glasses.

“Creativity, we’re not actually people. W-we don’t get soulmates.”

And just like that, Roman’s perfect world was immediately shattered. 

“Oh. . . of course not. I mean _why_ would someone that doesn’t exist ever have a soulmate.”

He sobbed alone in his room that night, clutching his stuffed animal close to his chest as an ache of pain settled in. 

\----------------------------

It had been years, but the scars from that day still lingered. The word soulmate gave him feelings of resentment and bitterness. It made him feel hollow, like a void that constantly tried to drag him down. He wasn’t angry at Logic though, it was his job to state the facts no matter the circumstance, and while it hurt Roman he knew it was for his best interest. Afterall, why chase after something you could never obtain? Besides, Thomas was in his mid twenties and not had found his soulmate yet and didn’t sulk like his creative counterpart. 

Roman shook away the thought, and stumbled out of his king sized bed, the red blanket being tossed to the floor carelessly as he made his way over to the bathroom to freshen up. A prince couldn’t look like a stable boy, and Roman prided himself in his appearance. Rubbing his eyes; he faced the mirror. His hair, which normally was neat, was now messy and unkempt with individual strands getting in the way. His mouth was parched and the bags under his eyes were looking closer to the one’s Anxiety had. 

“Ugh,” Roman groaned, reaching for his hairbrush and quickly combing it through his hair, straightening out his messy hair. It didn’t take long for him to freshen himself up, turning more into his fabulous self. Well, except for still being in his pajamas which consisted of a simple white t-shirt and red pajamas pants adorned with golden and white crowns. He headed out of the bathroom and over to his closet, grabbing his princely attire from the clothing rack, bundling the clothes in his arms and heading back to the bathroom. He placed the clothes to the side on the sink, and went to take off his pajama shirt, paying no attention to himself as he reached for his white prince suit. And then, Roman saw it, the name inked in delicate cursive on his skin. 

“What the?!” 

The creative side looked at the tattoo, eyes wide as he looked more closely at it. It was beautiful in a way, the lettering coiled around in a curvish shape where his heart was. This was definitely a soulmate mark, but that didn’t make sense. Logic said that day that they couldn’t have soulmarks, and yet. . . He traced the mark absentmindedly, a smile forming on his face. Roman squinted, trying to make out the name, tilting his head slightly. 

“Janus.”


	2. Too Good To Be True

It had been a few months since the name had been first tattooed into his skin, but Roman was still curious. Who _was Janus?_ The question had come to him again as he wrote in his little leather bound journal new video ideas for upcoming Youtube videos which he admitted was getting nowhere. He fiddled with his pencil as he pondered the question. I mean he assumed it was another side, seeing as he was a part of Thomas and he didn’t interact with anyone else outside of the them and Thomas. Those few days for Roman when the name first appeared was the best few days of his life but then the next few weeks set in, and he felt the burden of dread. The anticipation of him finally meeting his soulmate was always looming on his mind even despite his best efforts to try and not to dwell on those thoughts. 

His imagination of course always wandered, this time daydreams of him and Logic, the third time it had happened today. The things he thought were embarrassing for the knightly side, things that would make Roman want to die if anyone found out. Of course he knew none of what he thought could possibly happen, Logic and him cuddling on a couch while binging Disney movies or the mere aspect of him having Roman’s name on his skin were fantasies. He knew that, but he had become desperate for his soulmate, and it had projected onto the Logic of all people, a side that clashed with him often. Yet, the fairy tales he had read when he was younger always spoke of the concept, opposites attract. It was not something he completely agreed with, but it could make sense and he needed someone to latch onto. Logic just happened to be one of the three people he knew. 

He hadn’t a particular close relationship with the side, but he was determined to form a connection though he’d admit it was one of the damn hardest things he had ever tried in his life. Logic was stubborn and seclusive and kept a lot of barriers compared to the other sides except maybe for Anxiety (he could be even worse). He didn’t strive for an immediate breakthrough, just something. Anything really. 

Roman started off small to earn Logic’s trust and possibly a name, a name he so longed to be _Janus_ . It started off simple enough that day, Roman walked in that day to Logic sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. It was normal enough, Logic had always been the one with a schedule of some sort and for him to be in front of his laptop again was nothing new. Well, that was until he saw the headphones. They were blue, a blue much similar to the tie Logan wore and blaring the music really loudly, surprising for Roman as Logic encourages health and he knew personally that blasting music wasn’t best for your ears. The logical side paid no attention to him though as he tapped the beat to the song with his mechanical pencil, absentmindedly mumbling the song under his breath quickly, a rap Roman realized and not even any, a rap from _Hamilton?_ Logic listened to musicals? . . .He could rap? He could stand there gawking as Logic perfectly spoke each word, still tapping out the beat with his pencil, but now he had a small smile on his face. Well, until he looked up. Immediately, the smile was wiped away and replaced with his usual frown (something Roman hated) as Logic took off his headphones. 

“Hello Creativity. How may I help you?” the logical side said, pushing up his glasses as he looked at Roman with an analytical stare which was different from the look he had only a few seconds. 

“Come on Logic, I may be dumb, but I know you were just jamming out to _Hamilton._ Great choice by the way.”

Logic coughed in embarrassment, a small blush appearing over his face as he shook his head. 

“I wasn’t I. . . you like _Hamilton?_ ” 

“Of course.”

\----------

Roman wasn’t sure how, but apparently he had almost a four hour conversation with Logic over _Hamilton_ , and found out new things about the side, his passion for Crofters and his secret love of singing. It was nice, and gave him a sign of hope. Maybe fate was giving him a sign. At least, he believed so, as him and Logan became even closer, collaborating with each other on ideas for new videos, and bonding even more over their shared love of musicals and the poetry of all things. It was like a perfect fairy tale that Roman hoped he would not be awakened from. Reality shattered his perfect world with a name.

 _Logan_ . Logic’s name had been _Logan_ the entire time, not even close to the name Janus. He felt bile in his mouth, disgust and shame of his desperation for _Logan_ to even be his soulmate. He could’ve sworn his heart felt heavier that day, a stronger stab of pain then any he had ever experienced before. Roman did not frequently go out of his way to talk to Logan after that day. The fanciful side knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t bear the continuous pain of being around the side he had twisted himself to believe was his one true love, simply because of the loneliness in his heart. He vowed that day he would never fall for another side.

That was a foolish promise as he immediately latched onto Morality a couple of months later. Roman couldn’t make much sense of it, but loneliness seemed to be the biggest factor as he slowly grew more fond of Morality. He was loving and frequently checked up on Roman, as well as the other sides which made it harder for Roman. _Please, stop doing this. Don’t give me hope._ The thought crossed Roman’s mind more than once as he slowly grew more fond of Morality. Their relationship was different from his and Logan’s, more rooted in emotions than mutual interests. It was nice though in a way. The two sides bonded more about the simple things of life, performing small tasks together; baking apparently something they liked doing together. Today they were baking chocolate chip cookies. It was nice as they mixed the cookie dough together, Morality giggling as he made corny jokes and puns to Roman which quickly turned into the two of them throwing flour at each other, making an utter mess of the kitchen. 

“Heh, Roman! Stop it!” Morality giggled, taking another handful of white flour in his hands and throwing it playfully at the other side who threw some right back before Roman scooped up in his arms. 

“I've caught the dastardly fiend!” he cried out in his best knightly voice, Morality letting out more giggles. This was nice and-wait. He was holding Morality? He was-holding. Roman froze embarrassed. 

“Creativity, is there something wrong?” Morality asked, concern in his brown eyes. It was unbearable for Roman to look at, and he set down the other side. 

“Sorry, for that. I just think I have to go Morality. I’m not feeling well.”

It was almost impossible to get that out with a smile on his face, much less looking at Morality. He turned himself from the other side and rushed off towards his room, tuning out the cries of concern coming from the other side. _Stop doing this to yourself._ It sounded so easy, to stop feeling these emotions, but so hard. He had fallen for another side. 

He wasn’t surprised when Morality’s name was revealed. It wasn’t Janus, rather _Patton._ A name quite suited for the morale side, perfect even. But the name just like _Logan’s_ made him feel sick. Another side he had fallen for, and for what? The result was the same as before, Roman was heartbroken and defeated again. He spent a day held up in his room, feeling dejected as he tried to drown his sorrows with _Highschool Musical_ which wasn’t as helpful as he hoped. Roman looked down at his chest, his soulmark and sighed, tears pricking in his eyes. 

He stopped interacting with Patton for a few weeks after that.

Roman wasn’t surprised with himself when he started to feel some sort of attraction towards Anxiety, but he was disappointed with himself. Yet again, he was leading his heart down a dangerous path, for the third time. Zeus, did he ever learn? Apparently not, he constantly picked on him, making up nicknames like J. Delightful, Hot Topic, and countless others. They were similar in a way though, both loving Disney for one; something the two bonded over even if Anxiety’s ideas of the movies were more negative than his own. It was nice though, apparently him and Anxiety had more in common than they thought. Maybe **he** was??- _No_. Roman groaned, grimacing at the thought. 

“This is getting fucking ridiculous.”

Anxiety had disappeared from their group a few weeks later, and they began their pursuit into his room. Roman felt terrible throughout most of it, whispers tormenting him. 

_You’re gonna be alone your entire life. The lonely prince-hah, how fitting for someone like you._

He tried to shake away the thoughts as he encouraged and comforted Anxiety, barely being able to formulate words as his heart beat quick in his chest, but managing to get a smile out of the other side, before he felt his thoughts consumed him, drowning in his insecurities, his fears. Roman breath quickened, and became heavier. _You’ll never meet him. He’ll never love you. Just give up._

‘ _Shut up,’_ he thought, feeling the urge to collapse on the floor. Roman wanted to sob, he wanted out of Anxiety’s room. 

“Thomas breathe in for four seconds. Hold your breath for seven seconds Now breathe out for eight seconds.”

Roman sighed in relief as he sunk out of the room. 

\----

The talk after the incident was simple enough, though he still felt jittery around Anxiety though Roman assumed it could have been the after effects of the room. Or, mostly because of the fact he wanted to reveal his name to them. 

“Shut up,” he blurted out. It was a knee jerk reaction, one he was so used to. He was afraid which was laughable, a prince afraid of a name, but that terror was justified. All names had brought him in the past few months was pain. _Please be Janus!_ The thought echoed in his mind. 

“My name is Virgil!” 

Roman didn’t feel pain in his heart that night, he felt nothing. Absolutely **nothing.**

\-------

The sight of the name Janus over his heart after the reveal of Virgil’s name made him feel disgusted. He was ashamed, ashamed he fell for all of them so easy just for a chance of them being his soulmate. Roman let out a hollow laugh to himself, his voice cracking a bit. He buried his face in his hands, his throat tightening and letting out a short intake of breath. 

“You look _wonderful_ Roman.”

Roman turned around, grimacing as he was met with a stare from Deceit, his yellow snake eye boring into his own brown eyes. 

“What do you want,” he spat out, trying to stop his voice from quivering, trying to look away from the harsh gaze. He was the hero, the prince and Deceit was the villain, the snake sent to corrupt Thomas. Roman flinched for a second as the other side approached him. 

“Are you _not_ okay?”

Roman looked up, surprised to see the concern in Deceit’s face. That was odd, he cared? Why? What was the motive? 

“Why does it matter to you?” he spat out, feeling a bit guilty as he saw Deceit wince a bit from his words. He tried to push it away, after all he was _just_ a dark side. The concern disappeared from Deceit’s face, a look of discontent replacing it quickly. 

“I will _stay_ then.”

Deceit approached the door, glancing back at him with a knowing look. Roman sighed, afraid of what he was about to ask. He knew it was foolish, but he had to ask.

“Deceit, do you believe that sides can have soulmates? Do you think it. . . could be possible. Maybe?” 

He sighed, tugging on his red sash and looking down, embarrassed to look up. Roman was expected for Deceit to laugh and snark at him, like he usually did. Nothing. He looked up and was shocked to see Deceit’s eyes, widened in shock. 

“Okay, dumb quest- _No._ ”

That was new. Deceit never agreed with him, unless this conversation was beneficial to him. That was a possibility. 

“Well,” Roman said, clearing his throat. “Can I ask you another question?” Deceit nodded. 

“Do you know someone named _Janus_?” Roman felt a sliver of hope, 

“. . . Yes _._ ”

There was that pain again. Of course, he wouldn’t know him. He swallowed softly, it was hard for him with the pain he felt. Roman let out a breathy sigh, giving a pained smile at him. 

“Of course you don’t. You can go now.” Roman whispered, his voice shaky. Deceit left quickly as he had come and Roman immediately let the tears fall, and the quiet sobs fly from his lips. 

He never thought much of the exchange that day. That was until he heard another sentence, one he never thought he would hear. 

_“My name is Janus.”_


	3. Janus

Roman’s mind blanked as he heard the name roll of Deceit’s tongue, his mind allowing for the sentence to settle in. _Janus, he’s my?_ Roman was hit with a wave of emotions, relief and joy which quickly turned to fear. It overwhelmed his ability to think, making him feel like he was being crushed. He laughed crudely, the laughter being the only thing that kept him from sniffling. Roman felt the urge to scream at himself as he compared Deceit’s name to a librarian, putting it down, even calling it _stupid._ Roman knew it was childish of him, and he felt a pinch of disgust from his actions which was further elevated as he looked in Deceit’s eyes, the look of betrayal and distrust. It made his heart clench in his chest. He felt the soulmark burn on his skin, an excruciating pain that he had to bite down the scream which wanted to escape his mouth. 

“Oh, Roman thank God you don’t have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is.”

It was a harsh remark, a low blow that made his heart hurt again which quickly turned into rage. He lashed out, accusing Deceit of being evil; his voice becoming louder and more unsteady with each passing moment until Patton stopped him with a hand raised. 

“Roman, everything's gonna be okay kiddo. We _love_ you.’

That made him feel like glass, so easy to break with a simple phrase. It was true, at least partly. The other sides _did_ love him, at least he hoped but not the way he had desired. The way he had craved since the soulmark appeared on him, and his want to be loved, cherished. It just happened to be that person was Deceit. Deceit was his soulmate. 

Bile seemed to rise in his mouth as he let out a broken “Right”, and sinked out from the video back into the mindscape. He sprinted towards his room, quickly shutting the door behind him with a loud thud. He shook as he stood there in his room, trembling as he tried to walk over to his bed. Roman’s legs felt heavy, almost like weights dragging him down with every step before he collapsed on the carpeted floor. He curled in on himself as he quietly cried. The burn of the soulmark became numb in a way which was comforting in a way. At least it was much better than the pain from before. Still, Deceit was his soulmate, someone who had put him down and criticized him. _Maybe you deserve it?_ It was a fleeting thought but it was true. He himself was judgemental to Deceit, much harsher than the other sides; even sometimes worse than Virgil. Even then, Virgil and Deceit had a history, so there bickering and fights at least made sense. He had just done it to get under the other’s skin. It was all about appearances for Roman, a prince, the epitome of good should be the way to battle against the serpent, the villain. Why couldn’t things be simple? No, instead the prince was destined to be with the serpent. Maybe fate liked to mess with him, toy with him for their own amusement. 

Roman felt more tears streak down his face as his bright and warm room shifted, the carpeted and overall comforting floor turning to cold concrete, the room becoming dark and damp. He looked up and saw the entrance had turned into a cell, the bars trapping him in a way. Roman almost wanted to laugh, but only a pained cry escaped his lips. A prison, how appropriate. 

_Knock, knock._ Roman froze as he heard the soft knock and felt dread as he heard the loud creak of someone opening the prison cell door. He glanced up. Standing in the doorway was no other than Deceit, bowler hat and all. _Shit_ Roman thought. He quickly tried to sit himself up, wiping at the tears as best he could though he had the feeling his eyes were still bloodshot. The tear stains down his cheeks didn’t probably help him out either.

“What do you _want_?” Roman murmured, trying to sound like his usual dramatic and animated self, but sounded instead crushed. Deceit seemed to notice, fumbling with his black capelete’s buttons, trying to avoid eye contact with Roman. He cleared his throat. 

“I just wanted to say-”

“Say what? Put me down? Gloat? Congratulations, you got what you wanted, Deceit. You’re the _good_ guy now, and I’m the _villain._ Great. Now, leave me the hell alone.”

“Roman I-”

“Leave me alone!” Roman shouted, hoping it would drive the other away. Deceit didn’t budge or flitch, just simply moved closer to him. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Do you not understand the phrase, “Leave me alone.”

“ _Yes.”_

“Why am I not surprise you-”

Roman jolted, startled as Deceit knelt down to him, his gaze trained on him. Then, he sat down beside him, keeping a small distance between the two of them. 

“I’m sorry.”

It was murmured so softly that Roman could barely hear it uttered. He was confused. Was Deceit telling the truth or was this another one of his lies? Roman looked over at the other side, dumbfounded on how human Deceit looked. The realization hit him immediately, the snake half of his face was tilted away. It was a purposeful intention.

“Why are you doing that?” Roman asked. Deceit flinched at his question as a grimace formed on his face, still keeping the snake half turnt away. 

“You always said you _loved_ villains.”

Roman felt a stab of guilt to the chest. Deceit’s skills did make him look a stereotypical villain which probably didn’t help influence his view of the other side. If anything, it had made their relationship before tense and rocky. Such a childish mistake on his part. De-no Janus’s scales were beautiful. They shimmered in a way that was mesmerizing to look at. 

“We both know you’re not a villain.”

Janus’s eyes widened as he looked away. Roman took the moment to move a bit closer to the other side. 

“Um, thank you Roman.”

The two men sat beside each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Roman cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. 

“So, where’s yours?”

Janus arched an eyebrow in confusion as he turned his entire face towards Roman. 

“My what?”

Roman coughed from embarrassment. 

“You know, your soulmark,” Roman said, gesturing. 

“Oh. Well, it’s ummm. . . “

Roman looked over curious as Janus shifted, clearly uncomfortable. _Great going Roman._

“I mean you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. It’s on my hand, my _left_ hand,” Janus murmured. His snake half Roman noted. 

“Could I see it? Your soulmark?”

Janus snorted, a smirk on his face. 

“A little forward don’t you think?” he teased. His voice sounded a bit higher than usual. Roman shrugged, leaning onto Janus gently. 

“Maybe I am,” Roman admitted. Janus didn’t respond, only looking a bit perplexed, but began pulling off the yellow glove. Roman turned his head, anticipation eating away at him as well as curiosity as he tried to get a clear look at the soulmark immediately. The overwhelming need to know what it looked like after his countless times of pining and heartbreak. 

What he first noticed about Janus’s hand was that it was covered in scales much similar to the ones on his face, but a shade darker. Then, he noticed the name sprawled on in dark ink on the front side of his name which spelled Roman, his name, in bold letters. Instead of curving like the soulmark over his heart, this was much more simpler and clearer to read. Roman gently clasped the hand and turned the two of them a bit more towards each other as he looked at the soulmark with wide eyes. Janus shuddered, whether it be from the cold or from fear he wasn’t too sure. He could at least help out though. Scrunching up his face in concentration, Roman tried to visualize his room. The room began to feel warmer as the damp and cold prison turned back into his toasty and carpeted room. Yet, Janus’s shivering still remained. 

“You’re trembling.”

Janus froze at that which Roman thought was worst. His nerves had to be fried and he needed to do something to calm them. What could do it though? He looked down at the soulmark on Janus’s hand and a thought came to his mind. It was cheesy and overall corny as hell, but it was the only idea he had. Roman began to trace out the soulmark, lightly but with the utmost care. It seemed to work as the other side began to relax a little bit more, learning into the touch absentmindedly. He kept at tracing the soulmark for a few more minutes as they sat together peacefully, the room quiet save for their breathing. It was something both of them needed, but Roman still felt his heart racing slightly as the realization settled in even more. Janus had _Roman’s_ name on his skin. 

“Why did you never tell me?” 

The question rolled off of Roman’s lips so fast. Janus let out a chortle. 

“I did. You thought I was lying.”

“Okay, I admit I was an ass.”

“Was?” Janus gasped dramatically. Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, I still can be an ass, but I mean you never wanted to correct me.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Janus admitted, though he still sounded a bit tense to Roman. It did make sense. After all, one session like this was not going to immediately make up for the mistakes he had made, as well as Janus’s. It was a start though, a start towards something better. He did want to build a layer of trust between them though. 

“Janus, I don’t think I’ve ever said this before, but you’re beautiful.”

A blush spread across Janus’s right cheek. 

“You’re just saying that,” Janus grumbled. Roman smiled softly, his hand which he had been previously using to trace the soulmark now moving to cup the left side of Janus’s face, the snake half. The blush became even redder for the other side, but leaned into the warmth of the palm of his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Janus managed to choke out. Roman gave him a small smile and looked him in the eyes. 

“I think you know. Is it okay?”

They sat there for a few moments before Janus nodded his head. 

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Roman stared into Janus’s eyes, momentarily flicking his gaze down to the other man’s lips. Lifting his gaze back up to Janus’s face, he gave a small grin as his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Janus let out a chuckle, light despite his deep voice. 

“You’ve fallen into the snake pit little prince. You should know it’s hard to climb out of.”

Roman snickered a bit at the comment, mischief in his brown eyes. 

_“_ Who said I wanted to climb out of the pit? You know I like a little bit of danger snakelette.”

Roman moved his thumb gently over Janus’s scales which were surprisingly smooth to touch. Using his hand, he guided Janus’s head up as he saw him lock eyes with his lips for a brief moment. Roman felt the pounding in his chest as he leaned forward, his nose brushing against Janus’s, their faces only a few inches apart. 

He pressed his lips against Janus's. It was gentle and soft, probably not two phrases people would think of when kissing a prince, but he couldn’t care less. He felt his heart flutter as Janus kissed back, smiling a bit against his mouth.

The two broke away after a few moments, blushes still on their faces, but also smiles as well. 

“That was, um. Wow.” Roman struggled, trying to voice his reaction. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Roman,” Janus snarked though cuddling himself closer to the creative side.

“Oh haha.” 

“You never told me about where your soul mark was though,” Janus murmured. Roman nodded. 

“Yeah, I haven’t,” Roman admitted. Janus pouted and huffed, annoyed. 

“Come on Roman, I showed you mine, the least you could do is let me see yours,” Janus grumbled. Roman chuckled, loving how childish the other man was acting. 

“I’m not sure if I can show you-”

“Roman-”

“But, I can show where it is. Give me your hand,” Roman said. Janus held out his left hand which Roman grasped. He guided it until it rested on his chest, right above his heart. Realization dawned on Janus’s face and he snickered. 

“A soul mark over the heart. It seems like something out of a fairytale.”

“It is fitting. I am a prince after all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
